


Round One: Ringing in the Fanfare Reveals

by sf9ficfest



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf9ficfest/pseuds/sf9ficfest
Summary: Reveals master list for the SF9 Fic Fest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Round One: Ringing In The Fanfare





	Round One: Ringing in the Fanfare Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> After six months of prompting and writing, we’ve reached reveals! I want to give a big thank you to all our prompters and our writers for making this happen! It’s been a wonderful first round, with amazing fics, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading the finished products! Below, is the reveals master list, where you’ll find all the information you need about the fics!

Day One

[Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406743) by ShiningFantasyStar

Prompt F010 | Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin | 1,727

Summary: Of course Inseong wants to move in with his amazing boyfriend, but that might mean exposing his secret life of being a Pokemon fan fic writer, and he's not ready to let his boyfriend know yet (or ever?)

Day Two

[rendez-vous au paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422823) by halfaday(ayasegawoah)

Prompt F062 | Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon | 14,407

Summary: It's the metro, the safest place on earth — why would anyone try to escape it?

Or Jaeyoon dreams with his eyes wide open, and sends messages. Never once gets a reply — until one day, he does.

Day Three

[round and round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543321) by 4_Jwj

Prompt F048 | Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon | 7,751

Summary: a perfectly ordinary thing, or how chanhee learns he fell in love

Day Four

[Love in Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783861) by BooksandKpop

Prompt F040 | Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon | 3,089

Summary: A day off wasn't a rarity, but it was a chance for Jaeyoon to search for inspiration. Having a friend keep him company was a bonus. Getting a boyfriend from a misunderstanding was just the cherry on top.

Day Five

[see you tomorrow (and again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814140) by pikasoos

Prompt F022 | Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang | 2,790

Summary: No human ever finds Yoo Taeyang’s flower shop twice until a stranger comes in, and promptly makes Taeyang’s powers go haywire.

Day Six

[Scrub Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783975) by BooksandKpop

Prompt F012 | Kim Youngbin/Lee Jaeyoon | 6,020

Summary: He really should have called Inseong back the moment he was free. But then again, Jaeyoon still would have found himself in this same situation; pretending to be Youngbin's boyfriend to appease his parents. Pity his crush on his roommate chose that moment to make an appearance.

Day Seven

[Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842379) by baekjuhos

Prompt F070 | Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon | 2,918

Summary: Jaeyoon likes to cook, although it doesn't mean he's good at it. Some people just don't belong into the kitchen.

Day Eight

[he could and would ( throw hands ) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891915)by snstnlflng9 (svntn)

Prompt F019 | Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon | 6,637

Summary: 5-times that Sociology Grad Student Seokwoo indirectly confessed his feelings to Architecture Undergrad Chanhee and the 1-time Chanhee straight up said I LOVE YOU.

or something close enough.

Day Nine

[This ship has taken me far away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895161) by 7years

Prompt SP01 | Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon | 6,330

Summary: Seokwoo never imagined leaving Serce without Juho. The plan had always been to leave together, to explore the universe side by side.


End file.
